Some Childish Act
by Kuu Ikuya
Summary: Selalu membangkang,  Dan ia—mereka—akan mendengus pelan,  Melemparkan satu atau dua makian.    -Untuk meramaikan BVF 2: Dedication Month kepada Le Mal dan TheEvil. Penjelasan di dalam kenapa dua Flamer itu yang Rui pilih 0.0a- Silahkan di Flame deh T-T


_Selalu membangkang,_

_Dan ia—mereka—akan mendengus pelan,_

_Melemparkan satu atau dua makian,_

_Lagi aku semakin membangkang,_

_Ia—mereka—akan melemparkan saran di balik makian lain,_

_Dan saat aku sadar…_

_Bagai angin ia—mereka—hilang begitu saja._

* * *

><p>Bleach © Tite Kubo<p>

Some Childish Act © Ruise Vein Cort

Dedicated for;

Le Mal dan TheEvil

(Err, kalau nggak terlalu nangkep lewat cerita, liat AN di akhir aja)

* * *

><p>Ishida Uryuu menghentakkan kakinya keras. Berusaha membuat suara selantang mungkin saat melintasi lorong rumah sakit milik pria yang perlahan mulai berpindah menuju sosok dalam daftar hitamnya. Terkadang satu atau dua perawat yang dilintasinya akan memintanya untuk memelankan suara hentakkan kakinya. Berdalih bahwa itu sangat menganggu pasien yang lain.<p>

Tapi Uryuu kecil sama sekali tidak perduli.

Seolah adalah hal yang wajar bagi keluarga Ishida, mendapatkan sebuah makian adalah hal yang tidak akan bisa mereka terima. Tentunya itu hanya berlaku bagi dua anggota bernama Ryuuken dan putranya Uryuu. Oh tunggu, itu berarti kalimat pertama tadi salah.

Satu dari sekian hari ayah dan anak tersebut saling melemparkan makian adalah satu dari sekian hari mereka membicarakan hal yang sama. Ijin dari sang ayah pada putranya untuk meneruskan latihan dengan sang kakek.

Dalam pandangan orang lain mungkin hanyalah pertengkaran biasa antara ayah dan anak yang bertentangan prinsip. Tapi dalam pandangan Uryuu kecil adalah hal yang kritis dan bersangkutan dengan kinerja para Shinigami yang tidak bisa diandalkan.

'…—hentikan saja latihan yang tidak penting itu—…'

'…—kau hanya membuang-buang waktu—…'

Dan sepatah kalimat terakhir yang selalu berhasil membuat Uryuu tersulut amarahnya adalah; '…—kau tidak punya kemampuan—…'

Sungguh, bukankah tugas seorang pria dewasa adalah memberi semangat pada putra-putrinya untuk menekuni apa yang ia inginkan. Uryuu ingin menjadi _quincy_ yang hebat. Ia berlatih siang dan malam.

Untuk apa?

Untuk meneruskan jalan yang pernah ditinggalkan sang ayah. Agar kemampuan yang diwariskan dalam urat nadinya tidak hilang begitu saja. Dan setidaknya… dengan harapan kecil agar sang ayah mau melemparkan tatapan bangga. Karena ia berhasil di jalan yang ia pilih.

Tapi selalu saja seperti itu.

Ryuuken akan menatapnya sesaat sebelum melemparkan komentar tajam mengenai keputusannya untuk tetap menjadi _quincy_. Keluarga Ishida adalah _quincy_ terakhir bukan? Jadi apa salahnya bila Uryuu meneruskan tradisi keluarganya? Lagipula Ryuuken juga menyuruhkan meneruskan bisnis keluarga—mengelola rumah sakit _Ishida Group_.

Jadi apa salahnya bila ia jauh lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk berlatih dibandingkan berhadapan dengan buku-buku pelajaran yang tidak akan bisa menjamin kemampuannya memanah anak panah roh bisa meningkat.

Apa salahnya?

* * *

><p>"Kau dari tempat ayah lagi?"<p>

Salam pertama yang selalu keluar dari mulut Ryuuken setiap kali Uryuu kecil masuk ke dalam apartemen keduanya dengan beberapa perban mengitari jemari-jemari lentiknya. Pemandangan yang sama dan tatapan mata yang sama. Tatapan mata tajam yang seolah berusaha melucuti semua pakaian yang melekat pada tubuh mungil Uryuu. Menelanjanginya habis-habisan.

"Apa perdulimu?" balas Uryuu sinis.

Tanpa rasa gentar dilemparkannya tas ransel hitam yang ada di punggungnya ke atas sofa. Menggosok batang hidungnya dengan punggung tangan seraya melemparkan pandangan mengintimidasi yang selalu dipraktekannya di depan cermin setiap malam. Berusaha sebisa mungkin menunjukkan kalau ia juga bisa bersikap menyeramkan seperti sang ayah.

Keduanya diam untuk jangka waktu tertentu. Dan sekali lagi Uryuu yang mengalihkan perhatian. Memperhatikan hal lain yang baginya jauh lebih menarik dibandingkan tatapan menakutkan sang ayah. Mungkin ia bisa memiliki pandangan itu suatu saat nanti bila ia rajin berlatih. Suatu saat nanti.

"Kapan kau akan berhenti melakukan hal yang sia-sia seperti itu?"

"Bukan sia-sia! Aku berlatih untuk melindungi para arwah dari _hollow_!" sengit Uryuu cepat sesaat setelah Ryuuken menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Ryuuken memutar bola matanya pelan. Meraih tas ransel yang meleset di samping sofa dan menepuk-nepuknya pelan untuk menghilangkan ceceran debu yang terlihat jelas. Lalu menggeram pelan saat disadarinya ada satu bagian yang robek.

"Sia-sia, kau _hanya _menyelamatkan dunia kematian."

"Memang kau tahu apa? Kau bukan _quincy_ kan?"

Pria itu diam. Menaikkan alisnya dengan sangat elegan dan memperhatikan sosok anak semata wayangnya. Lalu Ryuuken mendesah pelan.

"Karena _quincy_ bukan pekerjaan yang produktif."

Sepintar apa pun Uryuu, ia tetaplah memiliki kepandaian milik anak berusia delapan tahun. Dan kata terakhir yang keluar dari mulut Ryuuken bukanlah kata yang pernah ia dengar, maka jangan harapkan ia akan tersulut dengan komentar itu. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti makna ucapan Ryuuken.

Jadi reaksi yang pertama kali terlintas dalam benak Uryuu pertama kali adalah menelengkan kepalanya ke samping. Memasang ekpresi wajah sepolos mungkin sebagaimana anak seusianya lakukan saat melihat atau mendengar hal asing untuk pertama kalinya.

"Pe-ro-duk-tip?" ejanya.

Dan Ryuuken mengerjap beberapa kali. Bimbang untuk kembali melemparkan sindiran tajam mengenai ketidaktahuan Uryuu atau bertingkah sebagai ayah yang baik—yang nantinya akan menjadi kali pertama—dengan cara menjelaskan kata apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Uryuu dengan pelafalan yang salah…

"Itu yang kau miliki saat menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk berlatih, kau bahkan tidak bisa mengucapkan dengan benar kata semudah itu."

…untuk sekali lagi sisi yang tak pernah berkembang dewasa dalam dirinya kembali menang.

"Aku berlatih karena itu tugasku!" sengit Uryuu yang kembali tersulut amarahnya.

"Tak ada yang mewajibkanmu, bukan?"

"Ada! Itu kewajiban sebagai seorang Ishida!"

"Di masa lalu, ya. Di masa ini? Itu hanya kisah kepalahwanan semata, bukan hal yang pantas dibanggakan."

"Tahu apa kau! Kau itu bukan _quincy_," kali ini Uryuu mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan dengusan pelan. Melipat kedua tangan di depan dada lalu saat merasa waktu yang tepat, ia meleletkan lidahnya sebagai pengganti salam karena ia akan tidur cepat malam ini.

"Kerjakan tugasmu."

"Aku tidak mau mengerjakan tugas tidak berguna itu!"

Satu suara berdebam keras dan Ryuuken hanya menghela nafas pelan.

"Anak keras kepala."

Keesokkan harinya Uryuu akan mengerutkan kening saat mendapati bagian tasnya yang robek sudah diperbaiki dengan jahitan yang sangat tidak rapi dan asal-asalan.

* * *

><p>Adalah hal yang sangat janggal untuk menemukan hari di mana Ryuuken dan Uryuu duduk saling berhadapan sambil menyantap makan malam mereka. Bersikap khidmat dengan kegiatan yang mereka lakukan. Walau tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa kening Ryuuken berkedut beberapa kali dengan sikap diam Uryuu.<p>

Apa kau tak akan merasa aneh bila putra yang biasanya bersikap membangkang dengan sindiran tajam yang kau lemparkan bersikap tenang? Seingatnya Ryuuken sudah melemparkan satu sindiran sebagai penggati salam saat Uryuu masuk rumah beberapa saat yang lalu.

Dan di sini Uryuu, menggigiti sumpit miliknya seraya melemparkan pandangan penuh tanya pada sang ayah. Baik, Uryuu yang mengabaikan sindirannya mungkin bukan masalah besar. Tapi Uryuu yang melemparkan pandangan aneh padanya? Dengan aura yang mengatakan bahwa anak laki-laki itu melihat Ryuuken sebagai mahluk luar angkasa yang menggunakan kulit manusia. Itu tidak wajar sama sekali.

"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

Anak laki-laki itu mengerjap pelan. Menelengkan kepalanya ke samping dengan gestur yang sama dengan gestur yang ia lakukan saat ia akan menyuarakan hal _absurd_—bagi Ryuuken tentunya.

"Kakek bilang kau _quincy_."

"Lalu?"

"Kenapa berhenti menjadi _quincy_?"

"Karena _quincy_ bukan pekerjaan yang produktif dan tidak menghasilkan uang sama sekali. Aku sudah bilang. Berhenti menanyaiku pertanyaan retorik seperti itu."

Hal selanjutnya yang diketahui oleh Uryuu adalah rasa dari makanan yang sebelumnya nikmat mulai menjadi hambar. Bertepatan dengan saat Ryuuken menjawab dengan ucapan yang sangat dingin dan tidak berperasaan.

Hanya saja, satu bagian dari dirinya mengatakan bahwa apa yang Ryuuken katakan memiliki sedikit kebenaran.

* * *

><p>"Kakek meninggal."<p>

"Oh…"

Hanya sepatah kata dan Uryuu membuat sebuah keputusan mutlak untuk keluar dari apartemen Ryuuken. Memilih untuk tinggal sendiri di rumah tua yang sebelumnya ditinggali sang kakek. Seorang diri. Bersama dengan tas ransel yang sudah dijahit asal-asalan tersimpan manis di dalam lemari penyimpanan.

* * *

><p>Sekali lagi dengan langkah berat Uryuu menginjakkan kaki pada lorong rumah sakit. Melemparkan pandangan membunuh pada perawat senior yang berani menatapnya dengan tatapan yang janggal dan aneh. Tentu, mungkin sudah ada tujuh tahun sosok tuan muda Ishida tersebut tidak terlihat batang hidungnya lagi.<p>

"Maaf, ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya seorang perawat muda. Melemparkan sebuah senyuman lembut khas perawat yang terlatih untuk menghadapi penjenguk.

"Ishida Ryuuken, apa dia ada di ruangannya?"

Perawat itu terdiam sejenak. Berpaling pada rekannya yang lain, sosok yang terlihat sedikit familiar bagi Uryuu. Lalu kembali menatap remaja tersebut.

"Tuan Ryuuken ada di ruangannya, apa kau pu—hei! Kau tidak masuk begitu s—…"

Kata apa yang selanjutnya diucapan oleh perawat itu sama sekali tidak tertangkap oleh telinga sang pemuda. Entah karena apa tapi Uryuu sama sekali tidak ambil perduli. Mungkin perawat berambut coklat yang senang memberikan permen pada Uryuu dulu mengenali remaja tersebut dan menghentikan sang junior untuk menghentikan Uryuu.

Tapi perduli setan.

Apa yang ada dalam benak Uryuu saat ini adalah secepatnya menemui Ryuuken dan—dengan sangat berat hati—meminta bantuan sang ayah. _Quincy _yang tidak memiliki anak panah adalah hal yang paling salah bagi Uryuu.

Tentu saja hal itu bukan alasan bagi Uryuu untuk mengabaikan teman-teman _shinigami_nya. Hanya saja… ada bagian dari dirinya yang hilang saat mengingat apa yang diusahakan mati-matian selama ini hilang karena emosi sesaat.

Untuk puluhan jam kemudian, Uryuu harus menahan diri untuk tidak melemparkan umpatan-umpatan pada sang ayah. Berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak tersulut dengan ejekan-ejekan yang dilemparkan oleh Ryuuken dan berusaha menjadi lebih baik.

Berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk mengabaikan kata-kata tajam yang diucapkan. Dan sebisa mungkin… mencari tahu di mana rasa sayang dan makna tersembunyi milik Ryuuken terselip dalam kalimat-kalimatnya.

* * *

><p><em>Owari.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Simply put,<em>

Ada yang nangkep maksud Rui mendedikasikan fic ini untuk dua _flamer(s) _kenamaan dari fandom tetangga—FNI—dan fandom FBI ini?

Iya, samar banget maknanya bisa ketauan dan…

Banget-banget nggak jelas.

Ini sekedar permohonan maaf karena Rui pernah besikap kekanakkan dengan membangkang pada kedua _flamer(s)_ tersebut waktu awal-awal Rui terjun sebagai _Author _pendatang.

Haha,

Kalau diinget-inget Rui cukup menyebalkan sebagai _newbie _waktu itu.

Dan hubungannya dengan fic ini,

Rui berusaha menggambarkan diri Rui yang pembangkang sebagai Uryuu.

Secara, tujuan Ryuuken itu sebenarnya baik supaya Uryuu mau memikirkan lebih jauh lagi kehidupannya di masa depan untuk lebih baik lagi. Supaya dia tidak terlalu mendalami kehidupan _quincy_.

Hey,

Mau sehebat apa pun kalau Uryuu lebih fokus sama latihan kan masa depannya nanti dia suram—istilah paling mudah _madesu_.

Sayangnya Uryuu nggak nangkep m-.-m

Dan dengan analogi—maksud?—yang sama…

Rui sama pembangkangnya dengan Uryuu,

Kedua _flamer(s) _itu niatnya baik,

Tapi Rui malah nganggep sebaliknya. Jadi berkesan nyari ribut dah :P

_But…_

Pada akhirnya Rui jadi anak baik dan mendengarkan saran mereka seperti Uryuu yang nurut dan mengikuti saran sang ayah—walau ujung-ujung dia bikin alasan untuk nolong Hime sih.

Sadar nggak kalau yang Rui maksud itu dengan cara menekuni bidang jahit-menjahit supaya bisa digunakan untuk kewirausahaan?—dipanah Ryuuken.

Telat?

Emang :P

Kan Le Mal sama TheEvil udah nggak keliatan abunya—ngawur—sekarang T-T

Perumpamaan yang paling mendekati kayaknya pembukaan fic ini.

_So_,

Akan sangat baik bila kalian mengerti makna yang Rui maksud secara langsung,

Tapi kalau enggak,

Apa mau dikata.

Dan Rui tahu,

Dedikasi yang dimaksud adalah untuk _Author_,

_But, seriously,_

Yang paling berpengaruh dalam perkembangan Rui adalah kedua _flamer(s) _tersebut.

Dan... maaf karena Rui dengan nggak tahu malunya post mendadak begitu aja.

* * *

><p><em>Mind to Review?<em>

II II II

V V V

V V

V

v


End file.
